Let Me Be Right Beside You
by dreamer4174
Summary: Finn's heartfelt, "knight-in-shining-armor" attempt to get Rachel to see that she doesn't have to choose between him and fame. Takes place a couple months before graduation. Spoilers through Season 2.


A/N: This song came on random on my iPod when I resting. I couldn't get this image out of my mind. I think this is one of the most romantic songs that Finn could sing to Rachel to try to convince her to let him love her into the pivotal future and beyond.

STOP! If you have never heard the song, "Beside You" by Marianas Trench, exit this page, and listen to the song. The emotion in the story will be a lot clearer if you do. Plus it fits Cory's voice perfectly. It's almost like I can hear him sing it. I think if Finn actually _does_ sing this song, I'll have a conniption. A pleasant one – but one, nonetheless. Plus, this band happens to be from…wait for it…Vancouver in British Columbia, Canada. Huh.

Enjoy! And if you do, review!

-glee-glee-glee-glee-

"Okay, Rachel and Kurt. While I am right there with you, being a Broadway fan myself, I'm not sure that the judges would appreciate the "poetic sensual conflict" – as you two so eloquently put it – of "Touch Me" from _Spring Awakening_. But you're coming up with ideas, and that's what I like! Anybody else have any epiphanies?" Mr. Schuester tried to ignore the disgruntled looks coming from the aforementioned duo.

Finn walked in, a look of determination plaguing his boyish features. "Mr. Schue? I don't know about _epiphanies_, but I have had a _revelation_ that I have to share."

Mr. Schue refrained from informing Finn that both terms meant the exact thing and decided to just go with it. "Alright, Finn. You have the floor." He stepped aside, gesturing to the rest of the students, listening attentively – well, if you don't count Brittany who was forming her next script for her hit web talk show _Fondue for Two _that had surprisingly gone viral and gained new viewers all the time - or Santana who was in the process of "re-penciling her eyebrows on".

Finn didn't really care about them – he just needed one person to listen. One incredibly special person who he could feel pulling away from him as graduation was creeping up on them. One special person that he'd do anything for. _That _person gave her full attention, biting her lip, waiting for him to speak. She could say whatever she wanted to try to put distance between them, but he _knew _that's not what she really wanted. And he _knew _she still loved him, no matter what she tried to imply.

Finn cleared his throat. He was nervous, but he pressed on with what he wanted to say. "Umm…well…this isn't exactly a Nationals idea or anything. I guess we can do it if we want. But umm…this is more of a dedication. To my girlfriend." He fixed his eyes on Rachel whose eyes were glued right back to his.

"Rach, you're still my girlfriend, okay? I know you want to breakup with me – even if you haven't said anything - I know. Graduation's coming up, and it's almost like a deadline or something between you and me."

Rachel cast her gaze to the floor, breaking the eye contact with him; she looked so guilty. "Rach," Finn began again, softer. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I know you think this is the only way. I know you think it'd better for us if we just cut ties evenly now – to prevent anymore hurt." Finn swallowed thickly and breathed his next statement.

"I know you think that we can't be together. Okay? I get it. I really do. But there's something that I have to say. And I've racked my brain these past couple of weeks to find the right words to get you to believe in me. To believe in _us_."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Finn held up a hand and gave her a tender look. "Look, I _know _you believe in me. You don't have to try to convince me of that. Your belief in me has been one of the greatest things you've given me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish you would believe in my _choices_. I – I know I'm rambling now, and I feel like what you're about to hear will speak volumes – more than I ever could – about this. Just—just listen carefully." Finn knelt right in front of Rachel, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Because I mean every word of it." Finn whispered the last of his speech, giving her a small, hopeful smile. He motioned for Puck to grab his guitar and join him. Rachel looked back and forth between the two, wondering what they had planned.

Finn started the song, almost whispering the tender words, while Puck softly plucked the strings on the guitar.

_**When your tears are spent on your last pretense**_

_**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. **_

Finn's eyes never left his girl, and he prayed that she understood what he was trying to say. How much he wanted to say. Mike, Sam, Kurt, and Artie all made their way down to join Finn and Puck. All he could see and hear and breathe was _Rachel_ as he poured his heart into the piece.

Rachel stared at Finn, commanding herself to really listen to what he was trying to convey to her. The song was beautiful, but she knew that he wanted to make her feel good when she cried, or that he would hold her when she was restless. These are things she already knew. He didn't need to sing this to her. She knew.

_**When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles**_

_**And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while**_

Finn had even arranged for members of the orchestra and marching band to come to the practice just for his song. When Finn reached the chorus of the song, the strings swelled. The tympani drum was dramatically beaten. Mike shook a tambourine. Kurt made his way to the piano and began to delicately play. Artie's bass guitar playing reverberated through the room.

_**Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo**_

_**Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo**_

_**And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

The five other boys' back-up vocals surged through Finn's heartfelt solo. When it came time, Puck sang with Finn, their voices blending in beautiful harmony. And at that moment, Rachel saw something. Something like – the very possible future.

_Rachel Berry hugged herself tightly, making her way up the subway stop stairs to the glistening, lively New York streets. She tried to keep her threatening tears under control, but it was no use. They coursed down her cheeks, and she didn't even bother to wipe them. The rain blended them in anyway. In fact, she couldn't tell if she were crying or just…wet. At least, that's what she told herself. _

_She was returning from an audition where the casting director not-so-politely suggested she get a nose job if she were serious about pursuing a leading lady role. She just didn't have "the look" for the public eye. He also said it might help if she shed a few pounds and tone up. Until that happened, they were "going in a different direction" for the part – which was theater talk for "you're a fat, ugly failure who will never realize her dreams". _

_She walked out in the open air and trekked through the puddles, wanting nothing but to curl up on the couch with a blanked, a box of tissues, Fanny Brice, and a glass of water. When she lifted her head to look where she was going, she blinked, disbelievingly, wondering what he was doing out here in the rain. He had his huge umbrella open and was dressed in his classic jeans, flannel shirt, and puffy vest._

_He spotted his target, and smiled warmly, weaving his way through the many pedestrians to get to her. His smile dwindled when he saw the hurt shining in her eyes. He wrapped one arm around her waist to bring her close and held the umbrella above her, rubbing her back soothingly. The sweet, simple gesture sent her emotions over the edge, and she began to shake from her sobs, drenching him with tears and rain. _

"_Shhhh…shhh…baby. It's alright. It's okay, babe. Everything's going to be okay, Rach. I love you. You're a star. You're talented. You're beautiful. You're better than all of them." Finn murmured softly in her ear, his heart breaking to see her so defeated. He knew she had an audition today, and when it began to rain, he thought he'd surprise her at the subway stop so she wouldn't have to walk in the downpour that he _knew _she didn't prepare for. _

"_Come on, baby. Let's go home, okay? I'll make you some hot chocolate – it'll be vegan, don't worry –and we can curl up, and we can watch _Funny Girl _if you want, and it'll all be okay." Her sobs were subsiding, and he continued to rub her back, tenderly comforting her. "See, it's gonna be perfect, because we'll do those things, and the rain will be falling, which will make things nice and romantic – and _sweetheart. _Please don't cry. I love you. You're so beautiful, Rachel Berry, inside and out. I love you. Let's go home." _

_Rachel nodded against his chest and keeping one arm wrapped around him, she started to slowly lead the way home._

"_Thank you," Rachel whispered. "I love you. So much." _

_Finn gave her a tender smile. "I know." _

Rachel snapped out of her – _vision? daydream? foreshadowing?_ – and focused on the boy she loved, _really _listening.

The intensity had been centered back down to a cellist, Puck's guitar, and Finn softly singing the next verse.

_**When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath**_

_**When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.**_

Tears started to stream down Rachel's face, and Finn hoped it wasn't because of crushing guilt or anything. She smiled a little, giving Finn the encouragement he needed to press on with the music. He was suddenly overcome with a – a vision? He kept singing but couldn't seem to get the perfect image out of his mind.

"_This is my favorite part of the day, you know." Rachel gazed at Finn lovingly, turning her cheek to kiss the palm of the hand that gently stroked her face. _

"_Really?" Finn smirked. "We're just lying here, doing nothing. You're not bringing the house down with applause or exploding with your voice or acting your heart out or going to after parties or-"_

"_Finn!" Rachel interrupted, giggling and swatting his arm. "I get it." She reached out to stroke his cheek. "You really think that all that glamour means more to me than this? This means the world to me. You know that."_

"_I know," Finn said sheepishly. "I just really _really _like hearing you say it."_

_Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and swatted at him again, but he captured her hand and kissed each finger gently before leaning forward to thread his fingers through her hair and give her a perfect, delicate kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and his tone was intimate._

"_This is my favorite part of the day, too, you know," Finn whispered before capturing her lips once more in a more heated, passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips and fiddled with the collar of his shirt._

_Rachel's voice was teasing and sultry, "Broadway's got nothing on you, Finn Hudson." _

_Finn grinned wide and kissed an open-mouthed trail from her lips to her neck._

"_Back atcha, babe." _

_**When you try to speak but you make no sound**_

_**And the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud.**_

Sam's high harmony joined Finn during the second verse, and their voices swelled building up to the chorus.

_**Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo**_

_**Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo**_

_**And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

This time, the rest of the glee club joined in with the background vocals, including Mr. Schue who was overcome with pride at the man Finn Hudson had truly become. Rachel broke her gaze on Finn to look at her friends – and they _were _now, _all _of them - willingly joining in with the rest of the breathtaking music.

"_So tell me what happened, baby." Finn's tone was gentle as he tried to coax her troubles out of her. Her feet were in his lap, and he massaged them, hoping to ease the tension out of them. _

"_Actually, how about later, okay, babe? I feel a lot better, and I really don't want to dwell on it, right now." Finn's face was one of concern. _

"_I will tell you." Rachel added hurriedly. "I just want to be here with you and listen to the rain." Finn nodded. "You're _amazing_. You know that, right?"_

_Finn grinned, "You know, a gorgeous girl might've told me that once or twice. Or fifty times. Not that I'm keeping count or anything." _

_Rachel chuckled softly. "Of course not. That would destroy your impeccable ability to be humble."_

_Finn's grin stretched wider. "I'll show _you _humble." He started to tickle her feet as she squirmed, trying to escape to no avail. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder fireman style, carrying her to their bedroom. _

_He unceremoniously threw her on the bed and gave her a sweet kiss before saying, "Put on your raincoat and boots. We're going to play in the rain."_

_Rachel laughed. "You're five. You know that, right?"_

"_I do. And I also know the five-year-old in _you _is jumping up and down, clapping gleefully. Come on!" He zipped up his waterproof jacket and watched her button her coat and slip on her black boots that were showered with gold stars on them. He grabbed her hand and ran to the front door. He tugged her down the stairs of their apartment building, earning curious looks from their fellow apartment mates. When they finally made it outside, he grabbed her waist with one hand and her hand in the other. _

_His eyes shone with excitement. "Dance with me." He proceeded to waltz with her in the glistening, lively New York streets. _

_**I will stay (here beside you)**_

_**Nobody will break you.**_

_**Yeah. **_

Kurt let Brad take over his part on the piano and went to sit next to Rachel, leaning over to kiss her hair before pressing his shoulder against hers, hoping that it gave her the strength she needed to keep _listening_ to Finn's powerful message.

He really could see it all, ya know. Selfishly, he thought it'd be pretty awesome if it were just Kurt and Rachel against the world, taking Manhattan by storm. But he knew that wouldn't be the ideal situation. Rachel needed Finn as much as Kurt needed her. Probably (okay, _definitely_) more. And Finn was standing in front of her, in the eleventh hour, so to speak, expressing to her how much _he _needed to be there with her. It was beautiful. And he could _see _it.

_Kurt swatted Rachel's hand away from her purse when she tried to dig for cash. "On me, Princess." _

_Rachel sighed, grinning a little. "As you wish." After Kurt paid, he offered her his arm, and she gladly took it as they sauntered out of the intimate coffee shop. _

"_You look good, Rach." Kurt turned to her, taking in her appearance. "You don't seem so tired, and you have more coloring in your face. Are things finally turning around for you in showbiz world? Wait! You got the part! Why did you wait until now to tell me? Now I barely have enough time to text Mercedes, Blaine, and Puck about it before I have to get back to work!" _

"_Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, laughing at his outburst. "I didn't get the part." She shrugged. "Broadway still isn't succumbing to my talent, yet." She cast her eyes down to the sidewalk, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear._

"_Oh." Kurt breathed out. "Sorry. It's just that – you're the happiest I've seen you in awhile. I like it. I just figured it was a career thing."_

"_You can thank your brother, actually." Rachel laughed at Kurt's grimace. "Not like _that_! I swear, you have the mind of a thirteen-year old boy or…well, Finn." _

"_You don't have to deny having sex with my brother. You _do _live together."_

_Rachel's cheeks turned pink. "Yeah, but it's not about that. Finn just makes me feel so worthwhile. Even when I get a hundred rejections, he's always there, making me feel like a star. He finally got it into my thick skull that I don't need Broadway to feel content. A long time ago, I said that the New York stage was my true love. That's not the truth anymore, Kurt. I would _love_ a chance to shine, but I'd give it up in a heartbeat for him."_

"_Even if you were offered to play the groundbreaking role of Fanny Brice?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. _

_Rachel smiled. "In a heartbeat." _

_Kurt threw an arm around his best friend. "That's my girl." _

_**Trust in me, trust in me.**_

_**Don't pull away.**_

_**Just trust in me, trust in me. **_

_**Cause I'm just trying to keep this together, 'cause I could do worse, and you could do better. **_

Finn closed his eyes, watching scene after scene fold before him.

…_Rachel kneeling on the couch, massaging his shoulders, offering soothing words to calm him from his stressful day at work…_

…_Finn holding a bouquet of pink tulips, sitting front in center, watching his star captivate the audience with his most favorite voice in the entire world…_

…_Finn holding Rachel's hand the whole time they stand in line to buy tickets to see the _New York Jets_…_

…_Rachel squealing as Finn gets up from one knee, slips the ring his father gave to his mother on Rachel's finger, and kisses her soundly…_

_**Tears are spent on your last pretense**_

_**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.**_

The overwhelming music hushed as Finn sang the beginning words again, _a cappella_, gently taking Rachel's hand and wiping her tears.

_**And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

_**Nobody will break you**_

Finn, still holding Rachel's hand, coaxed out of her seat and put an arm around her, turning her to look at all the people in the room giving her encouragement. Giving _them _encouragement. They were rooting for Finn and Rachel. Every last one of them.

_**And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much **_

_**I'll be right beside you,**_

_**Nobody will break you. **_

The moment Finn finished singing the last note, Rachel hugged him tightly and he enveloped her in the embrace. He knew she was holding back tears, and he wordlessly glanced over at Mr. Schue, gesturing to see if he and Rachel could go to the hall. Mr. Schue nodded, smiling, and Finn led Rachel outside the choir room, almost missing the loud, hearty applause from his friends.

He softly turned Rachel to look at him. "Rach," He began, hoarsely. "I know you're afraid I'll resent you for making me follow your dreams and living somewhere I don't belong. But you have to realize that this is my decision, too. If I want to go to New York with you, you can't stop me. Not really. Or I _will _resent you for not allowing me to follow my heart."

Rachel searched his eyes, her own spilling tears down her face.

"Don't you see?" Finn continued tenderly. "_My _dream is to be with you. There's nothing that I want more in this world than to be _beside you_. Whether it's in New York or Lima or Canada or wherever. You can't take that away from me. You can't crush my _dream_." Finn's eyes were filling with tears that matched hers, and the tears made tracks down his cheeks.

Rachel leaned up and intimately wiped his tears away. "Okay," she whispered.

-gleee-gleee-glee

A/N: Not gonna lie, but I think this might've been the best fic I've ever written. It just flowed through me really easily. I'd love to hear your thoughts, though. Please review!


End file.
